


Asked Out Pt. 2

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Steve Harrington & Robin Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy and Steve are gonna go on that date, but not everyone is sure they're entirely ready yet.Oneshot/drabble





	Asked Out Pt. 2

Now that Billy Hargrove had been thoroughly threatened by Steve's kids, he figured everything was done and he could just take his fucking crush out for a nice date. But no, his whole thing wasn't even close to being done yet. 

He was headed towards the door of Scoops when Dustin Henderson, the goblin-looking kid, stopped him. He put a hand on his chest, actually, the nerve of the thing. 

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Billy blinked. He got it. 

He pushed past him and walked out of the ice cream shop. Where the hell was Steve anyway? He should've been here by now. He bumped into someone, and he could've hoped it was Harrington, but just his luck--it wasn't. 

Steve's coworker Robin looked him up and down.

"Heard you and Steve were gonna go out," she said. "You hurt him, and I'll kill you."

"Jesus." Billy blinked again. "Got it."

She stood aside and he walked past her too. He was about to go down the escalator when a third person stopped him. Just his fucking luck. 

Chief Jim Hopper crossed his arms. Now he wasn't one of Harrington's kids, and he wasn't his little dyke girlfriend either, but he was the dad of one of Harrington's kids. And he was kind of like...the proper figure of Harrington himself. 

"Listen, Hargrove," Hopper drawled. "If you even _think_ of hurting him, I'll--"

"You'll kill me?" Billy rose an eyebrow. "Apparently there's gonna be a line."


End file.
